


Ash Is Fine

by OasisLake76



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: ...... m I l d gore, Gen, He’s not fine, asshole birb, at worse tbh, don’t listen to ash, lugia doesn’t even say fucking thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: Once his feet touch the ground, his knees buckled out from him. Lungs finally able to fill once more with sweet, sweet air.
Relationships: Lugia & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Ash Is Fine

Once his feet touch the ground, his knees buckled out from him. Lungs finally able to fill once more with sweet,  _ sweet _ air. The smell and sting of sea salt in his nose is chased away by the smell of the surrounding flowers. 

Though his mind is still heavy,  _ barely _ clinging onto the fact that he is  _ alive _ . Alive and here on earth along with his friends and Pokémon. Pikachu chirps at him; he reaches out blindingly until bloodied, vomit crusted hands brush light and soft against his partners fur; Pikachu is  _ safe _ , Pikachu is  _ fine _ . The air is warm, but it doesn’t reach his aching bones. Covered in blood, sea water, and his own bile. 

_ How embarrassing _ , his mind chattered. Something dark looming and dragging him back a little more from the light of the world.  _ To throw up in front of Lugia, a God _ , the tiny little voice sneered. 

Before he could answer, he’s getting tackled. It takes a moment to realize it was Misty and Tracey. Both are crying, shaking with relief that he is okay. 

The roar and the rush of wind forces him to look up at the bright bluebell sky. Lugia’s back is facing him and his friends. The God didn’t even say  _ thank you  _ for putting his life on the line to save the tipped balance.

He looks back down to his hands, their shaking. He clenched them, they stopped. His eyes blurred with tears, now is not the time or place for them. He can’t cry, he’s the  _ Chosen One _ . Fated by Arceus to help save this world until it no longer needs him.

_ How long will that be?  _ The tiny, dark voice is back.  _ How long until you’re allowed to rest? What will happen to his friends in the meantime? How will he survive? How will the Earth survive?  _

He gently pushes his friends off, but allows Pikachu to jump onto his extended arm. The Pokémon chirped in worry, he chose to ignore it to stare out at the sea. 

_ Vast and loving, _ the waves rolling along as they crest with white foam.  _ Quick and controlling, _ the waves crashing alongside the steep incline brings rocks and small pebbles back with the wave.  _ Deep and horrifying, _ the feeling of water flooding his body while the coldness seeps into his skin and clothes as he is dragged further down into its depths. 

He breathes deeply, trying to shake off the feeling of his death. He fails. 

_ Ash is fine.  _


End file.
